


Marvel  {1} : Breaking Banner

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Celibate Bruce Banner, F/M, Hulk Smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: Bruce and Natasha have a fight about the possibility of starting a relationship when the Big Guy shows up. Natasha gives Bruce a surprise  present.A.K.A Something happens that will have the fandom wondering why nobody thought of this YEARS ago...





	

Bruce was a hard man to convince, especially when it came to relationships. When Natasha had asked him if he wanted to stay at her place a month after fighting Ultron, he had outright refused her offer.

“You heard me the last time Natasha,” Bruce said with frustration surging into his tone.

“I’m not going to risk hurting you for my own sake.”

They had been talking about it for the past hour and there was one thing Natasha knew for certain... she had to find a way to change his mind. It wasn’t out of selfish need, but of want. Natasha wanted to be there for him; she would be by his side when the Hulk escaped and she would calm him as she always did. Sometimes it felt like he forgot and she would make him remember if it (or if he) killed her. The idea of Bruce being violent enough to kill her was insane but as she knew too well, it was always a definite possibility.

“Bruce,” Natasha said in a clear, calm voice “sit down and put out your hand.”

“Why?” he said as sarcasm and a growing anger began to seep into his voice “Are you going to slap my wrist for hurting your feelings every time I say I won’t go out with you?”

“Bruce, you need to calm down,” Natasha said in a rush as she watched him stalk over to her “You aren’t thinking straight.”

“Why can’t you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!” Bruce shouted loudly.

His skin was becoming green and his muscles, his tendons; even his bones were getting bigger. His cries of pain brought tears to her eyes. Bruce’s clothes were torn and lay around his body in tatters as if someone had slashed them with a knife.

“Bruce!” Natasha called out to him “Bruce you can stop this! Just look at me!”

With the transformation complete, the Hulk turned to Natasha and gave a primal growl as if he were a lion. He grabbed hold of one leg and lifted Natasha up to his face, roaring loudly and making her scream. This was what brought his anger to a low simmer. He turned his back as his body shrunk, the green left his skin and a small cry left his mouth. This behaviour told her that another episode could occur at any moment if she did or said something wrong. 

“Bruce?” Natasha said cautiously as she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

“See what I mean?” Bruce said with disappointment “If I lose control like this how can I be what you want me to be?”

“I want you to be yourself,” Natasha said as she let her arms move around Bruce’s neck “Green skin and all.”

Bruce lifted a shaky hand up to meet Natasha’s and tears began to cascade down his cheeks. They hit his hand, his bare chest and Natasha’s forearm for at least a full minute before he spoke again.

“Why? Why me, Natasha?” Bruce managed to say as Natasha removed her arms form his neck and sat with him on the linoleum floor of his apartment in New York.

“Why **not** you? she said as she leant in for a kiss.

Natasha was pleasantly surprised when – rather than denying her this gesture of affection – Bruce met her half way and returned it, his hand resting on her cheek. While they were both adults and had no issue with one another, Bruce felt that something was wrong.

“We can’t do this,” he said firmly, finally pushing Natasha back.

“How long has it been?” Natasha said with a cheeky grin and a light tilting of her head.

Bruce leaned in to Natasha’s ear and whispered his answer. Needless to say she was surprised.

“That can’t be much fun,” Natasha said as she stood and put out a hand.

Bruce took it and she led him to the long couch that faced his TV.

This would be slow-going at best so she decided that their comfort was a priority.

“Why don’t you turn it on?” Natasha said from behind Bruce “I’ll grab you a shirt and some new pants.”

Bruce hadn’t realised it until now, but he had always wondered if Natasha was interested in him. Now that he knew, the ‘math’ he had mentioned a month ago came hurtling back to the forefront of his mind. Deciding that the animal kingdom might take their mind off of what had just happened, Bruce went to the Discovery channel and found a favourite David Attenborough documentary of his. To his horror he felt something stab his neck as he pressed the ‘OK’ button on his remote. The sting was followed by a trickling sensation under his skin. He was being injected with a drug. As soon as the syringe left his neck, Bruce stood up and went off his rocker.

“ARE YOU MAD?” Bruce screamed as he left the couch and stood in front of Natasha “I COULD KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT IF I GET MAD AND YOU DECIDE TO STAB ME?”

  
Bruce waited for the horrible tingle he got in his hands and feet when the ‘Big Guy’ showed up, but nothing happened. Not a single ache or pain... his clothes didn’t even feel slightly tight on him.

“What did you do Natasha?”Bruce said as Natasha sat the syringe on the island bench behind her.

“I gave you what you wanted,” she said, passing him a piece of paper stamped by SHIELD.

The more he read the more Bruce wanted to cry.

“So this stuff...” Bruce trailed off when he looked up and saw tears in Natasha’s eyes to match his own inner sadness. 

“It gives you 24 hours without the possibility of turning into the Hulk. It’s a suppressant,” she said quietly as Bruce made an unusual face she’d never seen him use before.

He didn’t know whether he was mad at her or glad. Bruce stalked over to Natasha and snatched up the plaid red and black shirt along with a pair of three-quarter denim jeans.

  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” Bruce said, not looking at Natasha.

Natasha was pacing past the end of Bruce’s couch while she waited for him to get dressed. All she worried about was Bruce leaving to hide somewhere in the world without her. The mere thought of Bruce being alone made her want to cry, but she knew he wouldn’t. He was stronger than that. Natasha’s thought were rudely interrupted when Bruce opened his bedroom door (now fully clothed) and grabbed a hold of her jacket, forcing her back against the island bench.

“Bruce!” she said urgently, not letting her fear show “What are you doing?”

Giving her an answer without words, Bruce brought his lips down on Natasha’s in an unforgiving, lust-filled kiss. Natasha let her hands run over his shoulder blades, Bruce’s hands moving to the small of her back to keep her still as he deepened the kiss. Bruce broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity and hugged Natasha close to his chest.

  
“I’ve been holding that back for too long,” he joked in her ear, his breath a little ragged.

“May I?” she says in a seductive tone as her hands move along his chest.  

Nimble fingers undo each button while eager eyes lock together, sharing in this tender moment.  Natasha let her hands run over his smooth ribs, her hands running under the back of shirt to trace his shoulder blades. Her hands turned to face the fabric and Bruce pushed his shoulders forward, the red and black shirt falling backward onto the ground. Bruce grabbed a hold of the zipper of Natasha’s jacket, pulling on it to reveal a deep red shirt underneath, letting it fall to the floor. Bruce put one arm around Natasha’s shoulder while the other went under her knees and he lifted her feet from the ground. Natasha kissed his cheek as he sat her on the edge of his bed and Bruce kissed her again. This time however, he let his hands roam to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, their lips staying apart for mere seconds. Next was the black bra that hid her chest from his sight; since his upper body was fully exposed it was only fair that she receive the same treatment. Bruce’s hands were shaky and Natasha pushed him back, her own hands pulling the fabric at the right angle to allow the hooks to come out of the metal loops. The bra slid a couple of centimetres down Natasha’s arms and he swallowed hard as if he were a virgin all over again. Now that he let himself think on it, he practically was. Sensing his nervousness, Natasha sat a hand on his chest and silently asked him to wait a moment. With a bit of forcefulness she made him sit on the bed while she sat over his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. Something poked at her inner thigh as Bruce trailed kisses over her chest delicately while his hands splayed over her back. A shiver ran down her spine when one of his hands moved to her belt and began undoing it, all the while kissing her passionately. They were becoming eager and it was showing. Deciding to keep him entertained, Natasha followed Bruce’s lead and broke the kiss so she could remove his belt. They both fell to the floor with a clatter and Natasha stood up, slowly pushing her tight pants down past her hips along with her underwear. Bruce stood up and did the same, but he didn’t dare look up. Instead, he turned around and breathed in and out as if he was trying to calm himself. Two hands snaked themselves around his chest, firm breasts pressing against his back as Natasha pulled him into a hug.

“Just relax,” Natasha said into his ear as she kissed the side of his neck “We have all night.”

Natasha’s hands moved back to her sides and Bruce turned around, finally having the guts to take in her slim, sexy body. Now Natasha looked at him, his body hard in every way she had been secretly hoping for. Shoving Bruce back onto the bed with a small bounce, Natasha straddled his lap and ground her body against him, his face contorting into something reminiscent of pain. She slowed herself to an almost regrettable degree and he sat up, giving a shaky chuckle.

“Oh God... I wasn’t expecting that at all,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“I was,” she joked, moving her hips a little faster as Bruce sat his hands on her.

They came face to face once more, placing wet kisses across what exposed flesh they could reach. For a time she kept the rhythm, but Natasha stopped herself before ether of them could go over the edge. Sitting up on her knees, she reached down between her body and Bruce’s to hold him in her hand. This was it. This was about to happen and nothing was going to ruin it. Bruce held her gaze, but as soon as the tip was in her eyes closed and they both moaned. They made love on the bed and when it was over they were curled up together under the blankets, trapped in one another’s arms. How could life be any better? Well... Natasha had never gotten married before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I had originally decided not to go ahead with Marvel pairings but when I saw Natasha talking to Bruce after he got out of the shower in AoU I had no choice but to ship it harder than anything I've ever seen. (Even Dramione).


End file.
